Peace or Chaos?
by Gwenivyre
Summary: what if you've been reborn every time you died from the beginning of time? what if you had to decide which world should live or die? what if everytime you cam close to choosing the good in the world the evil killed you?what if you never met your soulmate?
1. Chapter 1

_**Peace or Chaos?**_

**Written by: Gwenivyre **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the G-Boys or Kingdom Hearts people; I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier ne? I do own Dagger and Dark, and some other characters… but you can't know who they are yet or it would ruin the story! Lol . **_

**Rating: M**

**_Pairings: you'll find out later! _**

**_Warnings: Yaoi, lime, violence, cursing, and AU._**

**_Beta reader's: Bre, and BananaORama. They're helping me out sooooooo much! They checked for spelling errors and stuff that didn't make sense and fixed it… I love em and all but…They work me to the bone! My poor hands! Gwenivyre's hand whimpers lol_**

**Status: In Progress**

**_Author: Gwenivyre_**

**_Authors Notes and Summary: Hello there! I am Gwenivyre and this is my first attempt at a crossover. I'm really nervous lol. This story is about a boy who could save the world, conquer evil, make peace, find love and live happily ever after… or the evil could conquer the world, kill everyone and everything he ever cares about and either kill him or make him do everything they say. One choice Peace or Chaos, which one will he choose?_**

'…' _**Dagger's Thoughts**_

_**… Darks Thoughts**_

"…" _**Talking**_

_**'…' Thought speech (telepathic stuff lol)**_

**An UnSeelie is like a Dark Veela, but slightly different they a give off a more seductive scent then regular Veela's (Seelie) and can control other species to do their bidding.**

**A Seelie is just like a Veela. Veela give off a less seductive scent then the UnSeelie and have**

**CHAPTER 1**

**It was that time of year again when the moon was full and the UnSeelie Court1 can come out, all of them the Evil and the Good, to play their games of seduction and murder. Under the full moon the Biggest Portal of the year would open to their mysterious court. The monsters are coming out that would wreak havoc on the human and their Archenemy the Seelie Court2.**

**The last out of this Portal was teenage boy; just coming into his Manhood, his Powers and this was the first time he had gotten away from the court to come to this realm. He wanted it to be perfect. He wore a very strange outfit for an UnSeelie; even they found it to be a bit weird there. No one ever wore all WHITE and his outfit was all white. The shirt was almost see through, it came down in an extremely low cut V and had long sleeves that flared out at the ends. His pants were like a second skin on him making him look a little devilish despite the fact that you didn't see the devil in white… Often enough to make it a statement, and around his waist was a pure white sash that shimmered in the moonlight. His hair came down past his waist; help up in a ponytail. It looked shockingly silvery white.**

_(A/N: lol I thought it would go with the outfit! Lol)._

"**Come on Dagger! Lets go to that one club I was telling you about! I wonder if the Dragon is going to be there..." asked a sexy Chinese looking woman wearing a kimono style black dress. If you looked closely enough you could see a shadow flickering from behind her. It was her wings being a Dark Fairy you had to have a pair of those.**

"**The Dragon? That Chinese guy that you've been drooling on about since the first time you seen him at the club 'bout a year or two ago?" Dagger replied with a smirk walking up to her**

"**Yes, with those sexy leather pants that just…Sexifie him! And I wasn't drooling…a lot" she giggled at the thought.**

"**Well, check his mind and make sure he's there and in those pants so I can meet him!" he teased her while starting to walk down the road only to have her grab his hand and stop him.**

"**Hmmm… Good idea. Now wait and be quiet so I can concentrate." She ordered retreating into her mind to go about Dagger's idea.**

"**Yes! He's wearing the pants AND he's already there!" she yelled excitedly "Merien?" she looked up when Dagger said her name, even though she was in heels he was a head and shoulder's taller then her.**

"**What is it Dagger?" she asked**

"**Can we get going? We're going to be late and I still have to meet your friends like you promised!" He asked her and started walking down the street when she nodded. A couple minutes from then Merien stopped and looked around for a moment before turning down an ally a couple feet away. They walked down it with care because you never knew what was in these ally way's at this time of night and on this day any thing could happen.**

**Merien stopped at a solid black door with a slot near the top of the door. She knocked 3 times took a pause knocked another 2 times another pause then 3 times again. The slot opened and a pair of pitch-black onyx eyes looked out, they widened then the slot slammed back shut after which they heard a series of locks being undone, the door opened to let a rush of a pounding beats and words they couldn't understand. There standing in the middle of the door was a Chinese man who fit the description of the Dragon that Merien was going on about. Merien walked, no that's not what you would call it she seemed to glide up to the Dragon and put a hand in themiddle of his chest.**

"**So my feisty Dragon… Are you going to invite us in or what? Because I want to dance with your sexy self." She said in a husky voice. The Dragon's eyes widened then went back to their neutral expression.**

"**Yes Mistress. Would you and the young Master like to come in?" he bowed after saying this Merien just laughed and walked into the building. Dagger glanced at the man before leaning in to whisper into his ear.**

**"If you ever hurt her… intentionally… I will kill you…Wufei Chang." Dagger threatened in a low voice.**

**Wufei's eye widened and before he knew what happened Dagger was gone. Vanished into the crowd. The building had at least three other that he was standing on. The bottom floor was the dance floor. The lights from the rafter's were flashing every which way setting no particular pattern. The beat of the music was intoxicating to those that who didn't know about the magic that the DJ's put into it could not resist it, but Dagger knew so he could resist the temptation to dance all night long.**

**Dagger saw Merien dancing in the crowd and smirked. She already had a crowd around her_. 'Five minutes here and she already has people drooling over her. Wufei better get to her before they do.' _He thought going up to the bar to get a Jack Daniels. The bartender took his order while he took a seat in one of the barstools that were open. The bartender slapped down the change to the money that Dagger had given him. Dagger looked up to see that the bar tender looked not much older then his outside appearance did, he looked around 16 or 17 years old**

**"Hey aren't you a little too young to be working the bar?" Dagger asked taking a drink from the bottle.**

"**Oh I am? I didn't notice… I'm older then I look Blondie" he said sarcastically with a frown.**

"**I meant no offence or anything but you only look about 17, they usually only let people over 21 behind the bars"**

"**Well really I'm only 17 but there are a few exceptions for the… non-humans around here. If you know what I mean." He said with a smirk showing off his fangs that Dagger had not noticed before. "My name's Riku, your resident Vamp/shifter barkeep, what's yours?" he asked looking at Dagger in curiosity.**

"**I'm-"Dagger was interrupted by a hand landing on his shoulder and it turned him around, slamming him back into the bar table. "Hey! Lemme go!" Dagger yelled struggling against the hands that held him. The cruel hands squeezed hard enough to make bruises, the nails dug into his skin making him wince in pain.**

"**Your mine now and there's nothing your mother can do about it!"The man hissed into Dagger's ear.**

'_**Oh god! It's Edoc'sil! He should not be here! He'll kill me! I must get away!' **Calm down little one, I'll take care of him. _**Came a voice inDagger's mind that he had not heard in years… not since the last time he lost control. Dagger gave a gasp as his body began to change. His canines lengthened to sharp points, his nails became razor sharp claws, his muscles hardened to be steel. His hair changed to black at the same time as his fang's and claws changed, his eye's glowed red. Edoc'sil looked shocked for a moment at the change in Dagger but that was all the time Dagger needed to push Edoc'sil away with a snarl. All of this happened in a matter of seconds, Riku could only stand behind the bar table looking at the two in shock. He shook himself and ran to get Duo and Heero.**

**"_So, you think that you can own me… Even if my mother isn't here hmm..?"_Dagger's voice resonated the power from deep within his core. Dagger's hand shot out and grabbed Edoc'sil's throat and squeezed tight just like his hands had done to him, then shoved him to his knees. Edoc'sil made a choking sound as his windpipe began to constrict. Dagger gave a chuckle as the man he used to fear was on his knees before him, at his mercy.**

"_**You really think that you could control me? Me? I could crush you like the annoying bug that you are with out even trying. You are worthless! Like the other's that thought the same thing that you do…"**_** Dagger leaned down to whisper into his ear._"You wanna know how they died? They did not die swiftly, nor did they die painlessly. Oh they did scream most beautifully" _Dagger hissed into his ear.**

**Edoc'sil did not know what to think. This mere boy was holding him down and there was nothing that he could do about it, Edoc'sil, the second-in-command of the Mercy being defeated by a mere boy! Impossible! This could not be happening!**

"**_You think that this is impossible? Well, wait till you see me pissed off, right now, you just irritate me…I am not pleased with this behavior Edoc'sil, not at all. You will know your place soon I can promise you that." _Dagger hissed eyes turning red with fury. He was dragging Edoc'sil to his feet when a hand landed on his shoulder. Dagger turned, growling to see who dared interrupt him in his business while keeping a tight hold on his prey. A pair of intense cobalt blue eyes and amused violate eyes stared back at him.**

**_So, this is the boss man…Well at least one of them any way… 'Be nice! If he's the boss, then we don't want to get on his bad side! He's the boss for a reason.' Fine… I'll be nice. _The voice said grudgingly**

**"_Yes… Hurry up. I'm in the middle of something here as you can see." _His voice echoed the power that was inside of him, you could hear the power but the voice came in a low hiss, for only the two men to hear.He glanced between the two men that stood beside him, sizing them up to see if they were a threat.**

"**_Hmmm…A Duo Maxwell and a Heero Yuy, mates to... where's the other one? …Solo? Yes that's it. Let me get rid of this pest and I'll get back to you." _Dagger said with a smirk. He turned back to Edoc'sil eyes glowing red, fangs bared in a snarlDagger dragged him to his feet.**

**"Tell my loving mother… that I 'hope' to see her soon… I have a bone to pick with her… Oh, I almost forgot my name is not Dagger at the moment… its Dark" Dark smiled when he saw Edoc'sil's eyes widen. Dark threw him through a window off to the right shattering it on contact, but it was whole as quickly as it was broken. Dark turned back to Duo and Heero to see that they were gone. 'That was weird. So you're called Dark. I didn't know that.' Yea that's my name. Don't go thinking your crazy or something cuz your not ya know? I'm just… another person sharing the same body as you. I'll let you have control now. That girl Merien is coming back and she has company. Dark retreated to the back of Dagger's mind taking the fangs, razor sharp claws and the hair and eyes with him. Dagger looked around and saw that Merien was walking towards him with a smallish looking blonde and a brunette that's bangs fell over one eye hiding it from view. **

**"Merien! Where've you been? The drinks here are great!" Dagger yelled over the music.**

"**What? I can't hear you! Let's go up stairs to the second floor. I can hear you better up there ok?" she yelled back making motions to the stairway. Dagger nodded and followed the three of them up the stairs to a table by the back wall. Dagger sat down an the chair directly across from the wall, his instinct's automatically making sure he had the easiest exit incase of something went wrong and that was just what his feeling's were telling him.**

"**Merien what's going on? Who are these people?" Dagger asked even though Dark had already supplied their names, past and information.**

"**Oh! Sorry! The blonde is Quatre Raberba Winner and his mate Trowa Barton. Quatre's an empath. Trowa's a shape shifter. They're some of my friends. I told you about them" Merien said in a rush after sitting down in front of Dagger. Quatre sat to his left and Trowa to his left.**

**Quatre help his hand out for Dagger to shake. "It's good to finally meet the famous Dagger that we've all been hearing so much about. Welcome to the Shinigami's Gate!" he said shaking Dagger's hand. All Trowa did was nod his head at Dagger in welcome.**

"**It's nice to meet you to Quatre's. Are you the only full Seelie here?" Dagger asked.**

**"At the moment, yes, but there are a few part Seelie here as well. All of them are in our group. I really hope that you decided to join us. It will be really good for all of us!" Quatre said excitedly.**

**'_What is he talking about? What group? Merien said nothing about a group I gotta join.' _Dagger thought panicky _Calm down, Little One. If it gets bad, I'll take care of it. _Dagger looked at Merien and Quatre with a burning question in his eyes.**

**"What group?" Dagger asked suspiciously looking at them with a forming apprehension in his eyes.**

**"You haven't told him yet?" Quatre asked. Merien shook her head no.**

**"Why?" he asked.**

**"Because… It hasn't come up in the conversation yet! I was going to do it tonight. You know… tell him all of it. Then let him decide if he wanted to stay or not. I will not force him into something that he doesn't want to be in!" she hissed at Quatre.**

**"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Dagger asked with anger and panic plain in his voice, when Merien took a breath before trying to continue with her rant but stopped when Dagger spoke.**

**"Dagger, I didn't want to ruin your first night out here by telling you that… that the group that I joined when I got here… wanted you to join. I know how much you hate joining groups that are focused on the destruction or the creation of this world… or any of the worlds. I didn't want you to think that… that I brought you here only to see if you would to join us… I didn't want you to think that I was your friend just to get you to join us. " She said in a rush to get it over with.**

**"This group has 5 Vampires, you met Duo Maxwell, the Oldest then there's, in order. Yuna, Leon Squall, Dorothy Catalona, and Ansem. 5 Shapeshifter's, Relena Peacecraft the Queen, Rikka, Arieth, Trowa and Wufei, you have met them to. 1 half Shapeshifter, half Vampire, Riku, our barkeep. 3 Humans, Wakka, Catherine and Kairi. 4 Witches, Sally Poe, Noin Poe, Une Poe and Lulu. 1 half Witch, half Vampire, Zechs Marquise. 3 Vampire/UnSeelie, Treize Kushranada, Solo, and Tidus. 3 Seelie, Yuffie, Quatre R. Winner, Hilde. 2 Seelie/Vampire Heero Yuy and Sora. 3 UnSeelie, Sephiroth, Paine, and me. 1 half Seelie, half UnSeelie, Cloud Squall. Vampire/UnSeelie/Shapeshifter, Ryoko, the only one of her kind that we know of along with Howard the only Werewolf/Vampire that we know of. We want you to join our cause Dagger." Was all that she said to end her long speech.**

**Dagger didn't know what to say, let alone what to think. This had happened before, a lot. Every time he had thought he had at least one true friend. They always seem to be out to get him one way or the other. They want him to further their cause, they say that they never meant to hurt him like that, or thy say it will only hurt for a moment if there is pain and every time they try it hurt's like the fiery pits of hell. It never works on him but it still hurts every time he loses a friend to the people that want to use him… like Merien now.**

**'_God damn it! Why her? I actually thought that they couldn't get to her! I thought I finally got a real friend! Not one of the bastards that want to use me!' Little One… It will be all right. Every thing will be all right soon. Trust me. I have a feeling. And when I have a feeling it usually comes true, you know? 'B-but' Trust me. Just get out of here before you blow everything up! _Dagger's canines lengthened to sharp points, his nails became razor sharp black claws, his muscles hardened like steel.**

**His hair changed to black in an instant just like his fang's and claws, his eye's glowed red. He had changed into Dark once more.Dark, during the time that Dagger was lost in thought with him, he was getting angrier and angrier. His heart shattered. Shattered to tiny shards that looked impossible that they were ever going to get fixed again.**

**He sat and stared at Merien across the table, he lifted his drink, though he knew it was dangerous, drank the entire bottle in one swallow. Allowing not one drop to fall from his lips. Merien, Quatre and Trowa thought they could feel the room freeze. Getting colder and colder by the second. The air around him seemed to freeze. One of his powers were at work, Merien could feel it. She had seen this one before but only when something terrible had happened and he felt betrayed.**

**Dark's mind was in a whirl. Trying to figure out what to do about this problem. His mind went blank. All the tormented thoughts erased like a chalkboard. The coldness that he felt leaked out of his body and into the air.**

**"_When were you going to tell me this 'Wondrous' news if Quatre hadn't slipped up? Hmmm?"_ he asked in a very cold voice. _"Were you going to wait for all your friends were here to make sure that I accepted?"_**

**"I don't know…" Merien said miserably. With her head hung in defeat. Quatre and Trowa didn't know what to do. They did not expect this.**

**"_And what are you going to tell them when I'm not here to greet them at all?"_ Dark hissed.**

**"This must be him." Said a female voice from the left a few feet away. This woman had long black hair and wore a dress with many buckles on it. Beside her were two men on e that Dark already knew. It was the Dragon or Wufei Chang. The other was a Human named Wakka, Dark knew in an instant, with out even thinking about it.**

**"_What do you want?"_ Dark asked. The air around him expanded in his anger getting colder and colder. You could see you breathe when you breathed only Dagger seemed to not be phased by the change. Every thing in a twenty-foot radius that had liquid in it froze and burst through the glass, trying to get to Dagger, for his Witch Element was ice. They were shaped into ice vines, reaching out to Dagger so he could use them, as he had subconsciously asked them to.**

**"You must be him. The organization I am with want to talk to you about joining us. I am Lulu, the resident Head Witch. I am here to answer your questions until the boss gets back." Said Lulu in a polished tone. She held out her hand as a greeting to him. Dark looked at it in disdain.**

**"_So, you must be some of the 'friends' that she was talking about… I don't suppose… your going to tell me the little catch is before I leave, are you?"_ He said in the same blank, cold voice. They all looked really confused. Like they didn't know what he was talking about. But they had to. There was always a catch.**

**"Catch? There is no catch-" Quatre was interrupted by Dark.**

**"_There is always a catch, ALWAYS! You think that I'm stupid? Do you know what Dagger and I have been through? So what is it? Is it our soul in exchange for power? No, I don't think you have enough power for that… our power! Is it that? No, that hasn't been that popular… not since 350 years ago. I think I scared them away from that when I killed the entire army they sent to kill me... without even trying."_ Dark chuckled evilly when he saw all their shocked faces. To him it was hilarious; to see that he still had his touch after all these years. His red eyes flashed when he looked at Merien, who looked like she was about to cry**

**_Try to get me now! After I'm done I'm out of this place! "My body? Don't answer that I don't want to know… heh, heh, heh… guess what? I knew your names before you even spoke to me… Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, Lulu, Wakka and Wufei Chang… I knew when you were born, the first time you got laid… and I could know what you're thinking with out you noticing, without even thinking about it."_ Dark said with a chuckle of amusement. They seemed to be frozen where they were. Dark stood from his chair and leaned close to Quatre to whisper into his ear.**

**"_I've been through it before. You try to recruit me, I scare you, you attack me, and then I kill you. I've been forced to go through sacrificial sermonizes, and blood magick sacrifices. You all want something from me! Our body, which I admit openly, is very good looking. Our soul and our power are always the catch! I have had perverted old wizards try and get control of me… they all failed but what they wanted to do… made their deaths very… satisfying if I do say so my self. There is always a catch!" _Dark whispered before he ran down the steps beside Lulu, and out the door leaving them frozen in their spots.**

**"Oh god! What have I done? Wufei! What have I done?" Merien asked with tears streaming down her face. Wufei immediately went to her, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.**

**"It's ok baby. It'll be ok. It's not your fault." That was all that he could say to her. All he could do to comfort her.**

**"We need to find him before the Queen or the Mercy finds him… without our help… he will die." Quatre said getting up and following Dark's path, but slower. Of course the other's follows.**

**When Dark stepped outside the club he came to an abrupt stop in front of the dumpster facing away from the door. If someone walked out they would think that an Ice Age had come. Dark's face was blank. Knowing Dagger would want full control of his body he let himself shift into the back of Dagger's mind. The black hair became silver/white again, his teeth shortened and flattened, his eyes went back to their sapphire blue and his skinned paled from the tan that it got from transforming into Dark.**

**'_Why? Oh Mercy why? Why did they all have to do this! No I will not give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry! I have to get away from here before I hurt them… I can't go out of the ally way cause the Mercy I feel is out there somewhere… if I go out there I'll get caught, I'm stuck here where their 'eyes' can't see… I'm stuck here, where I don't want to be…'_ Dagger thought as a tear slid down his face instantly changing into crystal ice.**

**'…_I'll take my chances with the Mercy.' _Dagger thought determinedly squaring his shoulders and turned towards the exit of the ally to meet his fate.**

**A black blur came crashing out of the door to the club, cutting right in front of Dagger blocking the exit to the ally way. When it stopped he found it was a pitch-black wolf with almost human looking clear blue eyes. They stood there looking at each other for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds. There was a rush of wind around the wolf.**

**END CHAPTER**

Gwenivyre: A cliffy! lolI am soo cruel! Don'tcha just love me?

BananaORama: Watch out for my fics they are coming soon! lol once i finish helping Gwenivyre with hers that is

Gwenivyre: Your not supposed to be advertising your stuff on MY fic 'Rama it's not fair! waah!

BananaORama: Alls fair in love and fics


	2. Chapter 2

_**Peace or Chaos?**_

**Written by: Gwenivyre **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the G-Boys or Kingdom Hearts people; I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier ne? I do own Dagger and Dark, and some other characters… but you can't know who they are yet or it would ruin the story! Lol . **_

**Rating: M **

_**Pairings: you'll find out later! **_

_**Warnings: Yaoi, lime, violence, cursing, and AU.**_

_**Beta reader's: Bre, and BananaORama. They're helping me out sooooooo much! They checked for spelling errors and stuff that didn't make sense and fixed it… I love em and all but…They work me to the bone! My poor hands! Gwenivyre's hand whimpers lol**_

**Status: In Progress **

_**Author: Gwenivyre**_

_**Authors Notes and Summary: Hello there! I am Gwenivyre and this is my first attempt at a crossover. I'm really nervous lol. This story is about a boy who could save the world, conquer evil, make peace, find love and live happily ever after… or the evil could conquer the world, kill everyone and everything he ever cares about and either kill him or make him do everything they say. One choice Peace or Chaos, which one will he choose?**_

**'…' _Dagger's Thoughts_**

_**… Darks Thoughts**_

**"…" _Talking_**

_**'…' Thought speech (telepathic stuff lol)**_

**An UnSeelie is like a Dark Veela, but slightly different they a give off a more seductive scent then regular Veela's (Seelie) and can control other species to do their bidding.**

**A Seelie is just like a Veela. Veela give off a less seductive scent then the UnSeelie and have**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Dagger was shocked and unbalanced for when the wind went away, there stood Riku the bartender that he met inside before Edoc'sil tried to attack him. He wore a different outfit before he just wore a uniform that the workers were supposed to wear. His silver/white hair was held up in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, he wore black leather pants that looked like they were painted on and a black see through button down shirt that had the first two buttons open. He had on a black choker around his neck and black combat boots.**

'**_He's beautiful…if only I didn't have to- No! It's not possible even if he wouldn't betray me…the Mercy would kill him…they destroy everything that I care about!' _"Dagger, I know that you don't really know me but you have to listen what Merien said was—"Dagger interrupted him with a shout.**

"**No! You're all the same! You all want something from me! No matter what I do, no matter what I say you all want something! You and Merien are the same only when I can do something for you people do you ever consider being my friend and then you think that it should be such a privilege that your hanging out with me!" Dagger yelled the last sentence an artic wind came out of no where and swirled around him in colors of blue and white, blocking Dagger from Riku's view.**

**As suddenly as the wind came it was gone like it was never there and so was Dagger for in his place was a white wolf with black markings that when you looked close enough they looked like flames, this wolf was twice the size of a normal one and from the looks of it twice as angry his eyes glowed red, just as Darks did. The wolf curled his lips up to bare his fangs and snarled at Riku. The door flew open and Merien, Trowa, Quatre, and Lulu came running out to stand in the doorway.**

"**What the hell do you think you're doing Riku? Do you want to get killed?" Merien yelled in a panicky voice. Dark glanced between Riku and Merien a couple of times before taking slow steps backwards towards the dumpster.**

"**I just want to let him know… That I know what he went through! I wanted to see if I could get to him because you guys did one sucky job at it! It you forgotten I went through the same thing when 'they' thought I was him! It was terrible!" Riku yelled back, staring at Dark with hopeful yet desperate eyes.**

**Dark's head snapped back to look at Riku in disbelief and shock. Quatre realized that this could be the chance they had for him to get close enough to Dark that he could give Dark some of the memories that Quatre thought could get Dark to believe them. He crept up to Dark's side and was a few inches or so away, when Dark snapped out of his daze and lunged, his jaws closed around Quatre's throat stopping short of breaking the skin. Dark, then noticed that the others were moving toward him. He growled deep in his throat, warning them not to come to close to him.**

**The only people that took notice of it were Merien and Riku, but Trowa however, took the warning as a challenge and a threat to Quatre, his Mate, he turned into a jungle leopard in a burst of green light in response. Dark jumped on to the Dumpster to avoid Trowa's lunge. Merien gasped, put her hands over her mouth in shock.**

**Trowa snarled his rage at Dark and tried to take a swipe at his head that could have taken a full-grown mans right off his shoulder's. Dark scooted further back on the dumpster away from Trowa. Quatre, in shock threw his arms around Dark's neck so he wouldn't fall and also tried to get Dark's jaws off of his neck. Dark grew tenser and tenser, waiting for the leopard on the ground to make his move. Trowa took another swipe at Dark; who jumped back, accidentally piercing Quatre's skin. His fangs went through the skin and right into the jugular vein.**

**Quatre whimpered and tried to get Dark's jaws off of his neck even harder. Darks eyes went wide; he could smell and taste the blood of the one he was holding.**

**_What have I done? He didn't even attack me… I was just using him as a distraction so they would leave me alone! I didn't want to hurt him! I really didn't… Mama's going to kill me for this I just know it! _Dark drop Quatre abruptly to the dumpster lid in shock.**

**His ears went back as he slunk down, his belly close to the ground and his tail between his legs. The black markings that were on his fur begun to fade making his fur pure white just like Daggers hair and his eyes became sapphire blue.**

**Trowa took Dagger's distraction as the chance to leap up and took a swipe at Dagger's shoulder. Three deep gashes's formed even before he flew off the dumpster and hit the ground. Dagger gave a whimper when he made contact with the ground; his breath was knocked out of him.**

**From the top of the dumpster Trowa stared at Quatre's still form. He gave a fierce roar, one that had great sorrow and great rage in it. Trowa leaped down off the Dumpster just as Dagger was beginning to get up. He landed right on Dagger knocking him down again. All Dagger could do was whimper and growl in protest; he was too tired and hurt to get up and fight Trowa off.**

**Trowa growled deep in his throat, put his paw on Dagger's chin and jammed his head back, baring his throat to him. Trowa was leaned down to bite Dagger's throat out when a black blur came out of nowhere and knocked him off of Dagger. Riku stood over Dagger, growling at Trowa, his hackles were raised, his lips curled up over his fangs. Warning him to back off or there would be trouble.**

**There was a rustling back by the dumpster. Trowa glanced over his shoulder and saw that Merien was holding Quatre up and Lulu had healed him. Quatre looked over at Trowa and help his arms open.**

"**Come here, Trowa. Please?" was all that Quatre had to say for Trowa to rush over to his side and began to clean the blood off of his neck, making sure that he really was ok. Quatre sighed before slipping off into deep sleep that his body needed to get over the shock. Trowa changed back into his human form and lifted Quatre up into his arms and walked through the door with out even a second glance to see if Dagger was all right.**

**A young woman came rushing out of the door looking confused as hell. She had short-cropped black hair that was held back by a black bandana, she was wearing a short leather mini skirt that barely reached her mid thighs, and her shirt was a black tang top with a black button down over shirt that was longer then her skirt.**

"**Hey guys? What the hell is happening? What's wrong with Quatre? Who's the wolf? Why's Quatre bleeding? Somebody tell me what the fucking hell is going on!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, slamming the door shut behind her.**

**Riku stopped growling when Trowa went back into the club. He sat down next to the unconscious Dagger, keeping a wary eye on the others in the ally. Merien got up from where she was kneeling and quickly went over to where the young woman was.**

"**Yuffie, you have to calm down for a moment and let me explain things. Ok?" she asked putting her arm around Yuffie's shoulder to help calm her down.**

"**Quatre is alright now, Lulu healed him less then a minute ago. The white wolf lying on the ground is Dagger, the one I told you about. Dagger went out of control… his wolf form never looked like that before… it's usually pure white, like it is now… but then it had these black markings on it, like flames or something. It acted a lot different then Dagger too… like it was another personality! And back in the club it happened like when he transforms to a wolf, but this time… he changed into a different person." She continued in a thoughtful tone. Yuffie looked at Dagger and Riku and saw that Riku was little to close to the white wolf or Dagger.**

'**Awwww! Ohmygod. They're so cute! Finally he has someone that can love him the way he should!' she thought when she saw how Riku was, literally, sitting on Dagger like he was protecting the fallen wolf from danger. Riku narrowed his eyes under the analyzing stare, not sure if he should go with his instincts and eliminate the threats in the vicinity of his mate.**

'**Mate…? My mate? He's my mate? But I just met him… wait this happened with Merien and Wufei, a few years ago when they first met… they didn't know each other, hell they hated each other when they first met… but look at them now their as happy as can be. Maybe this can really be happening to me… Dagger, my mate… I like the sound of that!' Riku thought with a smirk looking down at Dagger, who was now waking up a bit.**

**Riku quickly let out a growl telling the other's to go away while still looking at Dagger. Yuffie stood there, looking as if she wanted to run over and help, but Merien quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her into the club. Merien spared a glance over her shoulder to make sure that everything was all right before motioning to Lulu to hurry up and went through the door with Yuffie right behind her.**

"**Riku… Make sure he has no other injuries that are worse then those gashes… if there are, you come get me. Understand?" Lulu said in a commanding voice, before walking back inside. Riku glanced up and nodded his head before returning his attention back to Dagger who was trying to un-fog his mind. Riku leaned down, whined and licked Dagger's cheek, coaxing him to wake up more. Dagger jerked away from the contact, wide-awake in an instant.**

'**_Ow… my shoulder hurts…what the hell happened to me? Why am I doing in wolf form? Who the fuck is that?' _Dagger thought while coming to. He noticed a shadow that fell over him, he looked up and every nerve ending in his body was alert and tense. The black wolf from before was standing, looking at him curiously. Riku looked down at Dagger wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now that Dagger was awake.**

**' Hey it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you! I want to help. Really I'm not lying! ' Riku thought spoke to Dagger, trying to convince him of the truth. Dagger stared up at the black wolf. '_Who…oh! The guy from the bar… Riku… but what's he doing here? What the hell happened?' _Dagger thought, shaking his head briefly, trying to clear his head.**

**Dagger tried to get up from his position on the floor, but quickly slunk back down when an intense pain shot through his shoulder making him black out again. Riku shot forward and quickly check over Dagger and to make sure that the shoulder was not as bad as it seemed. Riku started to lick the wound clean like a regular wolf would have done to its mate. Dagger unconsciously changed back into his human form, his clothes were stained with blood and ruined beyond repair.**

'**_I need to get him inside, I'll put him in my room and then go get Lulu, and she can't be that far away.' _Riku thought, changing back into his human form, picking up Dagger and heading towards his room inside the club.**

**END CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Peace _****_or Chaos?_****__**

_Written by: Gwenivyre _

_Disclaimer__: I do not own the G-Boys or Kingdom Hearts people; I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier ne? I do own Dagger and Dark, and some other characters… but you can't know who they are yet or it would ruin the story! Lol . _

****

_Rating: R _

**_Pairings_******

****

**_Warnings:_********_Yaoi, lime, violence, cursing, and AU._******

****

**_Beta reader's_****_: Bre, and BananaORama. They're helping me out sooooooo much! They checked for spelling errors and stuff that didn't make sense and fixed it… I love em and all but…They work me to the bone! My poor hands! Gwenivyre's hand whimpers> lol _**

****

_Status: In Progress _

**_Author:_****_ Gwenivyre _**

****

**_Authors Notes and Summary: _****_Hello there! I am Gwenivyre and this is my first attempt at a crossover. I'm really nervous lol._********_This story is about a boy who could save the world, conquer evil, make peace, find love and live happily ever after… or the evil could conquer the world, kill everyone and everything he ever cares about and either kill him or make him do everything they say. One choice Peace or Chaos, which one will he choose? _**

**__**

**_'…' Dagger's Thoughts _**

**_… Darks Thoughts _**

**_"…" Talking _**

**_'…' Thought speech (telepathic stuff lol)_**

**__**

1. An UnSeelie is like a Dark Veela, but slightly different they a give off a more seductive scent then regular Veela's (Seelie) and can control other species to do their bidding.

2. A Seelie is just like a Veela. Veela give off a less seductive scent then the UnSeelie and have

CHAPTER 3

**Dagger woke up slowly feeling safer then he had in years. He was lying in a soft bed that was no way his. '_Maybe, it was all a dream. Maybe I'm at home in my bed with my mother in the next room… but I never felt safe there either'_**

**Dagger dug his head into his pillow, trying to go back to sleep and felt more then heard the grunt that came out of it. Dagger froze, knowing that pillows didn't breathe and they sure as hell didn't grunt! Dagger shot out of the bed to find Riku blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Riku had woken up when Dagger practically head butted his ribs.**

"**What the fuck happened? Where the fuck am I?" yelled Dagger frantically. Riku sat up, revealing a smooth, well-muscled chest as the cover fell off of his body.**

_(He does have on sweat-pants! What do you think I am? A pervert?_

'_Dark: Yes, you are.'_

_Hey! That's not very nice! Hmph! I'm not talking to you again.)_

"**Dagger? You past out after the fight you had with Trowa. I carried you here so you could sleep and I guess I fell asleep too. You're in my room inside the club. Are you ok? How's your shoulder? Lulu healed as much as she could." Riku said getting up, reaching for his shirt he threw onto the ground last night.**

"**I-I'm fine. It's fine… Lulu…? She's the one that came out to meet me, isn't she?" asked Dagger, feeling slightly guilty about how he treated her.**

"**Yes, that's her. She said she was sorry for what happened and that she will be by later to see how the shoulder is, and then she will determine if you can go to the meeting that Duo's scheduling for later-"Riku was interrupted by the door opening and a man entered the room.**

**Dagger whirled around, before catching a scent in the air that made his mind go into chaos… Quickly Dark took over and shifted into his wolf form. The fur, instead of being pure white like Dagger's hair, it had black marking's that looked like flames like the last time Dark shifted into wolf form instead of Dagger in the ally way. Dark leaped over the bed trying to get as far away from him as possible.**

**The man had long blood red hair that the bangs were held back out of his face by a black bandana that was tied around his forehead, he was wearing a black leather pants and a blood red shirt over a black muscle shirt. His eyes had a faint glow under the luminous light making him look dangerous and mystifying.**

**The man took three steps into the room, not really noticing what had happened until a deep growl erupted from the far side of the room, he stopped mid-step and looked around quickly catching sight of a wolf and Riku standing near the bed.**

_**Damn it! Why did THEY know I was here? How'd the Mercy catch on to me? I thought I had finally gotten away from them. Fuck!**_

_**It'll be ok, Dagger… I swear they will never touch us again** _

**Dark thought to Dagger, who didn't respond. Riku sat on the bed trying to figure out what had just happened, finally giving up he turned to the man standing in the doorway.**

"**Solo? What are you doing here? Does Duo want something?" Riku inquired keeping an eyes and Dark, who was crouched in the corner, far from Solo as he could get with out running out of the room.**

"**Oh… Duo sent me to give Dagger some of my old clothes to wear for today, he figures that Dagger would fit into my cast off's, well, we'll have to see how tall he is…" explained Solo**

"**Where is he any way? The bathroom? Who's the wolf?" asked Solo after a moment of getting growled at by Dark.**

"**The wolf is Dagger. I-I don't know what's wrong with him… he freaked out and shifted when you open the door." Explained Riku before walking slowly over to Dark.**

"**Dagger? You got to calm down! Please? It's only Solo, he's not going to hurt you. Trust me please!" Riku said to him trying to get his mind off of Solo.**

**_' I am not Dagger! I'm Dark, and why should I trust you? He came from the Mercy; I can smell THEM on him! I can smell HER on him!' _Dark thought telepathically, letting loose a deep growl that resonated around the room.**

**Solo stood by the doorway trying to figure out what the hell was going on when it hit him. This kid knew Isidar and the five Dick-Head's, as he personally called them. He knew them personally… but Isidar wasn't so bad, it was the others considering that they wanted to kill Duo for claiming both him and a Seelie at the same time, heh, life sucks sometimes.**

**Isidar had saved them by finding a loophole in the Laws and just exiled them. He was only called back for a check up with her, in secret, to give her a letter from Duo and he only writes to her when it's important.**

"**Hey, it's true kid. I'm really banished from the UnSeelie world… at the moment any way. My mates—"Solo was cut off by Dark growling even louder.**

**_'I know who you and who your mates are! I knew when I first got your scent! But that's not what I want to know! I don't want to know where you came from, whom you grew up with and how you almost died in Duo's arms 50-something-years ago! I want to know why you reek of the Mercy!'_****Dark yelled into Solo's mind demanding an answer.**

**Riku froze, looking at the wolf from last night that was supposed to be Dagger but was saying that his name was Dark. He had no idea what to do; everything wasn't making sense at all.**

"**I just got back from da UnSeelie Court as ya just said. I had a meeting wit dem, Duo wanted ta give Isidar a message and since I know my way around he sent me… rather reluctantly I might add." Solo explained in a calm and composed voice.**

**_' So… you're not working for the Mercy…? ' _Dark thought to Solo questionably. Dark stopped growling did not relax the tension in his body; he glanced at Riku when he got up from his place on the bed and came over to where he was and stood a few feet from him.**

"**No, he's not… Dark. He's a UnSeelie that's been banished from the UnSeelie Court about 40 something years ago with Duo and Heero, who was banished from the Seelie Court as well, when the Mercy found out about the bond they banished him and Duo from ever coming into the UnSeelie world again, but Solo sneaks in from time to time to deliver messages from Duo to Isidar and from Isidar to Duo. Isidar is trying to help us but if the other Mercy found out they would have her killed and we would never get a chance to save the UnSeelie world." Riku explained as best as he could.**

**The black flame markings on Dark began to fade as he let Dagger come out from where he was hiding inside their mind, knowing that there was now nothing to fear and that nothing was going to hurt them. Dagger blinked, looked around and caught sight of Riku standing next to him and the unknown person he had yet to meet, but Dark told him that he was called Solo and he was a friend.**

**Dagger moved closer to Riku, lowering his head he nudged him in the side of the leg, his ears back against his head he gave out a whine that was his only way of expressing how uncertain he felt right now. Riku glanced down when he felt something against his leg to see Dagger looking up at him with an unexplainable emotion in his eyes. He knelt down next to him and raised a hand to Dagger's head to scratch him behind the ears.**

"**It's alright Dark-"'_It_'s_ Dagger now… Sorry about that…Dark worries too much sometimes'_ Dagger thought spoke shyly to Riku. He looked surprised but then quickly covered it up by smiling at him.**

'**That's just how my mates and I acted before we bonded! Ohmygod! Their bond mates! I have got to tell Duo and Heero.' Solo thought to himself with surprise and amusement.**

"**It's alright… Dagger. Everything will be OK. I'll take care of you… I won't let anyone hurt you," Riku whispered to Dagger, putting a hand on his head to scratch him behind his ears. "We have to go to the meeting room. You'll get to know them and we'll get to know you, Ok? Nothing to be scared of, I promise. Can you change back and we'll get you dressed ok?"**

**Dagger nodded, glanced at Solo one more time and began to change back into his human form. He stood from his crouch beside Riku, who stood a second later. Dagger half hid himself behind him still wary of Solo.**

"**I'll just leave your clothes on the desk here and be on my way. I'll see you in the meeting room." He said before leaving the room.**

**Riku and Dagger were finally alone but there was an awkward silence left behind in Solo's presence. Riku walked over to the desk that Solo had put the clothes on. He picked up a bundle of clothes that looked like his and handed the others to Dagger.**

"**You can change in the bathroom if you want I'll change out here. I'll use the essentials when you're done." Riku suggested pointing to the door behind Dagger.**

**Dagger nodded taking the clothes from Riku and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him with a sigh. He leaned his head against the door trying to figure out what had just happened.**

'**Well, let's see. Mum is actually trying to help you not murder you, Merien is really your friend and these people want to help you, Riku is… I don't know what Riku is-' he's your soul mate 'what?' He's your soul mate; ya know like spending eternity together in love, the happy go lucky stuff? 'oh… but how do you know?' Like I know everything… They told me… 'oh' go get dressed Riku's done and needs to use the bathroom. **

**Dagger turned around and turned on the shower. He took off his clothes and got ready for a quick wash. When he got out he looked at the clothes Solo had picked out for him. There was a pair of comfortable looking black pants that seemed to be made in cotton and spandex with a loose shirt that said "The Greatest Lover in the world… well besides my boyfriend that is" 'at least they have a sense of humor' he thought with a chuckle while putting them on.**

"**Dagger, are you done getting dressed? I have to brush my teeth and comb my hair. I got you a tooth brush too." Riku asked through the door.**

"**Ok hold on a second." Dagger glanced at the mirror, he looked tired and gaunt but there was nothing he could do about it right now. Once the meeting was over he was going to go find a bed and take a nap. Dagger unlocked the door and opened it so that Riku could come in. Riku handed Dagger a toothbrush and toothpaste so he could brush his teeth while he combed his hair.**

**After they were done Riku and Dagger left the room and walked down the hallway to an elevator. The door to it opened but Dagger stopped himself from going in, a look of worry and confusion on his face.**

"**Riku I'm not to sure about this…what I did to Quatre… that was unforgivable. I'm a danger to him just as I'm a danger to you… anything can set him off to thinking that you guys want to kill me like all the other's. They will do anything to get me, kill anyone… I'm a danger to you all, so I should just leave before one of you gets hurt because of me again." Dagger said in a blank voice, like he was repeating something someone told him. Riku up behind Dagger put his hands on his shoulders so he could turn him around and look in his eyes.**

"**You are not a danger to us. Do you understand? We have been taking risks and making choices that could very well end our lives, and if some of us do die it will not be your fault. We want you here so that we can protect you from them and help you control your powers. Understand?" Dagger nodded "Now let's get going we're late." Riku grabbed Daggers hand and pulled him into the elevator. They went up two or three floors, when they got out there were many turns that lead to their destination.**

**Riku reached for the door handle, but stopped to look back at Dagger to assure him that nothing was wrong and all would be fine. Dagger nodded for him to open the door, walked in and closed the door when Dagger came in. Dagger looked in the room and found that it was full to the maximum 29 that were sitting at the table.**

**He saw Trowa and Quatre, Dagger wince when he saw him, and Duo, Heero, and Solo. He saw Merien and Wufei sitting next to each other and he hesitated, Riku looked back to see Dagger falter and he grabbed his hand and pulled him to a chair and gently pushed him into it.**

**END CHAPTER**

Gwenivyre: So? Did ya like it?

**:Silence:**

Gwenivyre: Come on ya gotta tell me or not. Here I'll make a deal with ya guys. If you review me even if you don't like, just to tell me what you don't like about it. I'll make the changes so that it will be better. Deal?

**:Silence:**

Gwenivyre: 0.0'


End file.
